


bromxxxbones: single, ready to mingle, who fives a fuck about katrina :)

by mrs_mozzie



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sleepy Hollow (TV), Steven Universe (Cartoon), Super Mario Bros., Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Bashing, Cooking, Darcy Lewis's Taser, Deliberate Badfic, Deliberately Bad Fanart, F/M, Feels, Online Dating, Plenty of fish, Sexual Content, Tasers, Treat, and I want everyone to know this, so basically Ichabod sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_mozzie/pseuds/mrs_mozzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sexing teh hot fandom ladies!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	bromxxxbones: single, ready to mingle, who fives a fuck about katrina :)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkCoffeeMosquitoJelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkCoffeeMosquitoJelly/gifts).



abraham posted a profile of plenty of fish for all of the hot fandom ladies!,!!!

 

**bromxxxbones: single, ready to mingle, who fives a fuck about katrina :)**

**Details:** old as shit, male, englandish 

**About:** Trapped in a sexless marriage it's very hard to meet quality women please post your real pictures I grow a creepy mustache every February. Bald is sexy shotgunning beers with morals I am currently addicted to pics on request, most cats eventually love me my deep, manly voice I know shirtless pics are a no-no, but I'm just in town for the night on my fetish list. I'm a nice guy full-contact living on sailboats my wife I'm a nice guy but I only smoke when drinking.

Staying up late documentary filmmaker Juggalo I do well dating. There's no such thing as a typical Friday night it depends on the night everything destructive that I do when I get drunk you should message me, P90X with morals I'm too honest my alter-ego is I'm just in town for the night. Ayn Rand you will love it please post your real pictures no crazy chicks full-contact really only soft drugs.

~~~

he dated a lot of sexxxy ladies! agent carter, because she was impressed with his big dick? but she left abraham because the dudes at her work were pissed off she was having hot dates with headless men, princess peach liked him because she didnt have to cook with him, but bowser kidnapper her again, and her princess was in anothet tower. periodt, but peridot wanted an orgy with the other gems, so she left abraham.

then he met darcy lewis! It was love because she tazered the shit out of ichabod. I mean, who wouldnt. dude is annoying. also, dude was a cruel-ass teacher in thr short story who was scared of things who went bump in thr nught. Dude needed a slanket because ge was so scared and now he's a revloutionary era spy fighter and ripoff of tHat turn: washington's spies show who might be in love with an OC cop. I mean wtf. but darcy tazered ichabod and he died from the electricity.

then darcy and ichabod had hot sex and got married. then they took over sleepy hollow and made it into the place it was supposed to be, A HAUNTED HOUSE

the end

 

**dick pics very naughy ones ooh**


End file.
